danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Medicine Mix-Up
"Medicine Mix-Up" is the fourth episode of Danger Rangers. Synopsis The wicked Henri Ennui plots to stink up all the food (especially candy) for millions of dollars, resulting in kids taking medicine (that they are mistaking for candy, not to mention it is not for them to take), so it's up to the Danger Rangers to stop them and take care of the problem. Plot In Paris, France, Frinjas lock up candy truck drivers and steal their truck, and a periwinkle blue poodle stinks it up before they get to the stores. Meanwhile, a boy is taken to the hospital via ambulance because he drank a grape medicine he mistook for a sugary drink. Meanwhile, back at the HQ, Gabriela sees chart reports on SAVO, who assumes she is "second-guessing his always flawless computer skills." Because, as SAVO reveals to her, more children are mistaking medicine for candy and stealing it, she calls the rest of the Rangers to the control room. As this is done, Fallbot asks Squeeky for a taste of his choco-chunky bar. As they go into the control room, Squeeky opens the wrapper, but the candy smells. When Savo tells them there's a danger alert, Sully assumes it's Squeeky's stinky candy, but Savo says it's not, as it's perfectly edible, but "who would want to eat it?" He exposes a boy taking medicine out of his mother's purse. Squeeky bets that it's not his purse to get into, and therefore it is not his medicine to take. Sully refuses the bet, but agrees about the medicine. Burt stays behind because the others need Gabriela, the only natural flier of the group, to take over. Meanwhile, the same boy, Manny, displays the "candy" to Moe and Jack. They are about to eat it, but Gabriela snatches it away, and the rest of the Rangers explain it's medicine instead. Moe assumes that should mean it's good for them. Squeeky, however, says it's only true if you're sick and if a doctor, nurse, or parent gives it to you, but, as Burble adds (for the most part) that the wrong medicine, or medicine that's for anyone but you ("'Cause you found it in your mother's purse which, by the way, you oughta stay out of!" interrupts Squeeky) can make you so sick that, as Kitty adds, you'd have to go to the hospital ("Don't Touch Them Pills"). Manny tells Sully he couldn't find any candy (or, rather, he means, what he thought was candy) that didn't smell bad. This interests Squeeky. Manny proves what he means. Coincidentally, Savo alerts the Rangers, and tells Squeeky (upon his guess) that it still isn't bad candy. Instead, it's candy all over the world smelling like swamp rot. Therefore, the Rangers, including Fallbot, take away the rancid candy and sugary drinks from other kids. Because this candy is off-limits, more kids are taking pills (and, as Kitty mentions, the liquid kind of medicine) that they're mistaking for sweets. The Rangers had checked with the factory workers and security teams, but neither had any problems, which means it wasn't happening at the factory. They leave Burt and Fallbot behind, and upon Fallbot's request on what to do, Sully tells him to get rid of all the bad candy. He is excited about "being in charge." Staying with Burt, upon asking Burt this, Fallbot vacuums up all the bad candy. Rangers Burble and Kitty take one location, while Rangers Sully, Gabriela, and Squeeky take the case of checking a truck, which is being hijacked. Gabriela notices an omissive thing: between closing the door closing and the keys turning, no sound was made, meaning the driver didn't buckle his seatbelt. Squeeky climbs through the shaft to take a shot of the perp: a frinja driving the truck with another frinja by his side. Because the frinja driver gets suspicious, Squeeky falls through the shaft back into the back of the truck, onto a case of nuts. They are caught and locked in, but Squeeky climbs out through the shaft into the cockpit of the truck, climbs out, and frees Sully and Gabriela. Sully speaks to Kitty's watch about the culprits, but instead of Kitty (who is tied up with Burble) using her watch, one of the frinjas does (and turns it off). Burble is surprised about Kitty knowing any of the bad guys, that one being Henri, whom she had known from her days with Global Pol, but he had sold counterfeit perfumes that smelled bad. Henri plots to make absolutely everything edible smell bad until he makes millions of dollars. Back with Rangers Sully, Gabriela, and Squeeky, Squeeky cannot keep up because he has short legs. They find Henri and his followers. Henri has the Frinjas throw greasy croissants at them, much to Gabriela's dismay. That was only for practice; instead, they plan on using fake ones with bombs. Gabriela uses the greasy croissants to make the Frinjas slip. Squeaky frees Rangers Kitty and Burble, the latter of whom takes the rope (which Squeeky assumes is a souvenir at a bad time). Henri attempts to work his really big rancinator. A Frinja and Sully fight, revealing that Sully knows karate and just stands there until the Frinja gets tired. Sully offers him rest, and Burble ties that Frinja with a rope. Kitty fights with another Frinja, who uses a loaf of bread to fight with her, but eventually, she takes it from him, to his fear. "Lighten up," she says, "it's just a loaf of bread." Burble captures another Frinja, but Henri decides to throw a few switches in. Fallbot comes to ask what to do with the vacuumed-up candy. Sully directs him to aim at Henri, and fast! This is done, and he falls over the edge. He can't stand the smell, so Fallbot grants him a clothespin for a nose plug. However, Squeeky eats one of the cheeses provided, as he likes it stinkier. One scene later, there is good-smelling candy. Squeeky says that everything is back to the way it was, but the boys disagree and prove it: they hadn't known about medicine, and now they do. They review it with Squeeky and Fallbot. At one point, Fallbot demonstrates the problem with the confusion between vitamins and candy; he accidentally switches the bottles and thus accidentally eats the vitamins, much to Squeeky's shock, causing Fallbot to act all wrong and spin too fast on a merry-go-round, so Squeeky rescues him and tells the boys to use "Common Sense". The boys then reveal one last thing they know: tell a grown-up if you find an open medicine bottle. They end up tying. Characters *The Danger Rangers themselves *Manny *Moe *Jack *Henri Ennui *Frinjas *Choco Chunky Workers *Factory Owner *Manny's Mom (never seen or heard; only mentioned) *Bear Doctor (song segment only) *Dog Nurse (cameo in song segment only) *Ponytailed Kitten Girl *EMT *Father Bear *Bear Cub Patient *Raccoon Patient-to-Be *Delivery Dog *Factory Food Security Team *Factory Food Inspectors *Fox Kid (cameo) *Penguin Boy (cameo) *Lizard Boy (cameo) *Bicycle Squirrel (song segment only) *Bear Cub (song segment only) *Kate (cameo in song segment only) *Juan (cameo in song segment only) *Timmy (cameo in song segment only) *Mrs. Hopper (cameo in song segment only) *Panda Dad (cameo in song segment only) *Background Trio (totally off-screen) Machines * Rancinator * Tracking Tagger * Candy Sucker * Wheeled Trash-Taker Locations *Paris, France *Le Sweet Candies *Eiffel Tower Songs *Don't Touch Them Pills *Common Sense Miscellaneous * Choco Chunky * Choco Noix * Les Fouets Licorice Quotes *'Fallbot:' Hey, guys, did you hear that? GB wants us all in... (exclaims excitedly at seeing this) Squeeky! Oh oh oh! Choco Chunky candy bars are my favorite! I mean, I really can't taste, but if I could, that'd be good. So can I have a bite, huh? Just a little one, 'cause I'm watching my weight these days. Savo: Oh, leave him alone, Fallbot. If he eats it all himself, he may get a toothache. Since he can be such a pain, let him get a pain. Squeeky: Hey, hey, hey, exqueeze me. I happen to allow myself one Choco Chunky candy bar per week, which, I might add, is not highly likely to risk the cavities in these pearly whites. *'Squeeky:' And I bet this candy bar that's certainly not his purse, so it's not his medicine. Sully: Yeah, no takers on the funky chunky, Squeeky. But you're right about that medicine. *'Moe:' Are you sure this is candy? Manny: Well, look at it. What else could it be? *'Squeeky:' Now, if you're sick, and if a doctor, or a nurse, or a parent gives you the medicine, then, and only then, it can make you feel better. Burble: But the wrong medicine, or medicine that is not for you... Squeeky: (angry) 'Cause you found it in your mother's purse, which, by the way, you oughta stay out of...! Burble: ... can make you sick. Squeeky: Really sick. Kitty: Like, have-to-go-to-the-hospital sick! *'Gabriela:' I've never seen anyone so happy about being told to clean up. *'Squeeky:' Maybe with some samples? Gabriela: Squeeky! Squeeky: What? We're in a candy factory! With candy that smells good for a change! Hello! Sully: He's got a point! *'Squeeky:' "Keep up," he says! "Short legs," I say! *'Gabriela:' A croissant? You're attacking us with ordinary French bread? *'Squeeky:' Not really a good time to collect souvenirs, big guy. Burble: Not a souvenir. *'Kitty:' Lighten up. It's just a loaf of bread. *'Squeeky:' You may stink up the joint, Henri, but you certainly have good-tastin' cheese. (he eats a piece) Just how I like it. The stinkier, the better. *'Jack:' Vitamins are good for us, right? Squeeky: Oh, sure they are, Jack, but you still shouldn't eat them like candy! *'Squeeky:' Fallbot! You ate all the vitamins! Not the candy! *'Squeeky:' (referring to Fallbot going crazy because of the unneeded vitamin pills' effects) Oh, boy, if he keeps that up, he'll be in a scrap before lunch! Trivia * The three kids are known as Manny, Moe, and Jack, after the founders of the car company Pep Boys. * The boys do not get Savo watches or Safety Seals of Approval despite learning their lesson. * This is one episode where Squeeky does not cheese Savo, though the latter mentions it twice. * Squeeky does not ride in a backwards safety seat in this episode, contradicting the reason for doing so in the pilot, but Gabriela does (with it facing forward, though). * While this episode has two songs, only one actually mentions and is about medicine. * Jeff Bennett, Rob Paulsen, and Mark Hamill did voices in the Universal direct-to-video sequel Balto II: Wolf Quest, with Hamill as the main villain known as Niju, Paulsen as the singing voice of Muru the mouse, and Bennett as someone named Yak. * Jeff Bennett, Grey DeLisle, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Rob Paulsen each voiced two roles in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. Bennett was Benjamin and the Swordfish guards, DeLisle was Aquata and Arista, Richardson was a blowfish and manta ray, and Paulsen was a shrimp and octopus. * Jeff Bennett and Rob Paulsen all did certain voices in Return to Neverland, with Bennett as Smee and Paulsen doing pirate voices (among additional voices). * Similarly, Bennett and Hamill were two of Joseph's brothers in the DTV sequel Joseph: King of Dreams as Levi (Bennet) and Judah (Hamill). * Rob Paulsen and Jeff Bennett both did voices in Disney's DTV sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie, with Paulsen as PJ and Bennett as the villain, Bradley Uppercrust III, a Gamma, and the Unemployment Lady, for a few. * Kevin Michael Richardson (primarily the voice of Burble), Jeff Bennett (the voice of Henri and the EMT), Rob Paulsen (primarily the voice of Squeeky) and Jessica DiCicco (the voice of the two boys whose names start with M) all did voices in Disney's preschool musical series Sheriff Callie's Wild West. * Jessica DiCicco, Jeff Bennett, Grey DeLisle, Rob Paulsen, Charlie Adler, and Kevin Michael Richardson all did voices in the Disney series The Emperor's New School, but only Jeff Bennett guest-starred in both series; on the other hand, fellow Danger Rangers guest star, DiCicco, was a major voice actress in The Emperor's New School as Malina; whereas major Danger Rangers voice actors DeLisle, Paulsen, Adler, and Richardson were guest stars in The Emperor's New School. * Grey DeLisle and Jeff Bennett (whose major characters in this episode had previously had a history together) did voices in the direct-to-video Disney film Tarzan & Jane, with Bennett as the Professor Porter and as Robert Canler (the latter likewise being the main villain of a certain episode), and DeLisle as Greenley, one of Jane Porter's friends from England. ** Subsequently, both of Jeff Bennett's main villains, Henri Ennui and Robert Canler, had known the main heroine in history (Kitty for Henri, and Jane Porter for Robert). * Charlie Adler, Kevin Michael Richardson, and both of this episode's guest stars appeared in Disney Jr's The Lion Guard. Adler guest-starred at least once as a hyena named Mjomba, Richardson was Basi (Beshte's father), Jeff Bennett was Zazu, and Jessica DiCicco guest-starred in at least one episode as some wildcat either named "Genet" or was commonly known as a "genet." * Also, in another Lion King-spin off from earlier, Timon & Pumbaa, Adler and Bennett had certain roles; for Bennett, again, Zazu is one of his roles. * Grey DeLisle and Kevin Michael Richardson voiced the Rubbles (and some other characters) in The Flintstones: On the Rocks!, along with John Kassir in minor roles, and Jeff Bennett for a few roles, such as the villain. * Kevin Michael Richardson, Rob Paulsen, and Jeff Bennett appeared in Lilo & Stitch: The Series and all of the franchise (but the first movie for Bennett's case), with Richardson as Captain Gantu, Paulsen as Experiment 625 and Reuben, and Bennett as Dr. Hamsterviel. ** Additionally, in the episode "Baby-fier," Grey DeLisle was the voice of Baby Nani. ** And, in the episode "Skip," DeLisle also voiced Teenage Mertle Edmonds. Goofs * When Sully points out that "that little boy" has got his hands on medicine, his inner ear turns to the darker gray-blue color his primary fur is. * Henri is from France. In fact, that's where his villainy takes place, yet he asks for millions of dollars (which is not France's currency). The currency of France is francs. * Also, the problem with dumping medicine down a drain is that most medicines are bad for the water system. * When Squeeky asks if the three boys are ready to each open a package of Choco Chunky bars that do not stink, and they say, "Ready!" their mouths stay closed. * When Henri tells Kitty that it will be difficult for her and the other Rangers to stop him from his evil plot, her feet are pink despite any "connection zig-zags." Relevant Lessons Not Taught * Pets are just as innocent when it comes to loose pills; like little kids, they mistake any loose pill they find on the floor for a treat and will eat it, only to get poisoned. In short, they are a foil to little kids, as they usually learn better as they get older. * If a doctor, nurse, parent, or guardian does prescribe medicine for you, and you miss any number of times to take a certain amount, don't try to make up for it by taking that number of times the amount; it counts as an overdose, which could hurt you or worse. Stick to the right amount you should take at a time. Gallery Category:Episodes